


RWBY OC Trailer - Brass - Ynnaros Castella

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [4]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Ynnaros CastellaColour: BrassSemblance: Can See Events that Have Already Happened As Long as He Knows When and Where it HappenedWeapon: Clockwork Changing Weapon: Scythe, Pike, SwordTeam: FLTY
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Brass - Ynnaros Castella

Ynnaros froze for a second, seeing something before him that happened long before he was even born. For some reason he couldn’t get this moment out of his head. He laughed as the little scene faded from his view. He glanced down again at one of the many watches on his arms. They were all stopped at a specific time with a date displayed on a small ticker on the clock. Underneath each was the date written on the band. He glanced at another and thought hard. The scene filled his mind. This time he saw a man standing in a desert, alone but unafraid. He watched the man looking to the horizon, a strange emblem across his back. Ynnaros walked around him as the man stood there, unmoving as if the scene had frozen. The man took a deep breath and put something down in the sand before starting to walk away. The object was a single round pebble, unblemished and perfect. In all the years that Ynnaros had watched this over and over again, he could never figure out why this strange man had done this, and who the man was. The only feature he ever saw of the man was the emblem, because his face was covered. Ynnaros stepped back into his own body, the scene fading before his eyes. He nodded slowly to himself and walked outside, taking in the early-morning sunshine. Soon enough this simple life would end, as he’d recently graduated out of combat school and was going to attend beacon soon. He was going to have a lot of fun there...

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Ynnaros Castella  
> Colour: Brass  
> Semblance: Can See Events that Have Already Happened As Long as He Knows When and Where it Happened  
> Weapon: Clockwork Changing Weapon: Scythe, Pike, Sword  
> Team: FLTY


End file.
